


a surprise

by zhyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: Just a sketch of Seung Gil giving Phichit a kiss because my sister is a big SeungChuChu fangirl





	a surprise

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zklovescoffee/35016986273/in/album-72157683894517730/)


End file.
